deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BangJang96/Taking Back the DBFW- Chapter 2- Enough is Enough
"Admit it," said an evil voice. "You're improperly debating, and you know it. Don't hide what you know, weakling. I can crush you with a snap of my finger." Foote then proceeds to knock the wind out of 'Metal Mario. ' The abused victim looked at the ground, and smiled, as blood dripped from his nose. "Wheres the dang nab proof, that I come even 'close '''to improper debating? Huh?" "Are you questioning my perception of thought, you worthless specimen?" exclaimed Foote. "Erza puts Mario down, faster then Vader. How can you argue that?" Metal Mario smiles again, but smiles a smile of disbelief. "Its twas called being 'butthurt' because you're little Mary Sue waifu, doesn't stand a fraction uva chance." Foote throws him across the room, out of his anger. Metal Mario still wasn't finished, though. "And...there is the game, '''Mario Party 5, '''and scaling to Dreamy friggin Bowser." "Sir, his improper debating status is going off our calcs", said Clockworkz, showing the heeby jeeby thingy in his hand. As Foote examined the ratings, he looked at Metal Mario and shook his head. "We don't need to kill him, boys", he said skeptically. "We just gotta give him some proper punishment, is all." Foote whips out a crowbar from his sleeve, and walks slowly towards Metal Mario. "No matter what you do....you'll never b-" Foote stopped his very true statement, and slammed him with a crow-bar. "What was that you said? Come on, say it again. Hm? Hm?" Metal Mario sniffed the blood back in his nose. He opened one eye, and looked at the tyrant standing above him. He smiled a bloody, confident smile. ''"You'll never be right...." ''he wheezed. Foote raises his crowbar in the air, and swings it. From outside the room, BangJang, Hipper, Lion, Char, & Ghost all shudder at the sound that was made, and the scream that echoed through the hall. Bang had his hand over Hipper's mouth, as Hipper sweated, and teared up out of fear, after listening to what his dear friend just suffered. "Hipper, hes not dead. Cool you're jets." said Char. Hipper raises Bang's hand up, and glares at Char, with tears in his eyes. "You do realize I am next for examination, right? And out of all the people, '''I suffer '''most abuse. Not you. Not Ghost. Not Bang. Not Lion. '''ME. '''Because those psychopaths only like to focus on my pa-" Hipper stopped quick, when hearing the turn of a door knob. "Hipper, please step into the examination room for contribution inspections," said Fazzy with surprising sympathy. "May I go to the bathroom, fir-" "GO INSIDE THIS INSTANT!" Hipper muttered a little groan, and slowly walked inside. Fazzy glared at Bang & Ghost, and slammed the door after him. Ghost, Bang, Char, & Lion all starred into the window, and wish they hadn't, as they saw Hipper brutally get his head smashed in the wall." "You are violating serious rules, you careless human!" shouted Foote. "You must give viable information of why you think the people you say should win, not just out-of-the-blue!" "But originally, that rule didn't matter!" "This isn't the past, you idiot!" "I-Isn't that what you would always do back in the day?" stuttered Hipper. "Is the past you're inly credibly source of my behavior?" questioned Foote. "Its what you focused you stupid bi-" Hipper was brutally interrupted as he was slammed head-first into the wall again. "Too be honest..." said Char, "Hipper is just as verbally brutal as he is cowardly." "Oh shut up Char, we can't all be perfect-little-you, can we?" said Ghost in a raised voice. Char starred at the ground, and thought for a moment. "You're right I guess, Mr. Gandalf-Yoda-Huogway-Wise-Guy," said Char. BangJang stops starring at the horror, and sits on the waiting bench to look at this contributions, since his phone was still on. "Welp, I haven't done anything too shabby today," Bang said. As he kept scrolling, he saw a Contribution that caught his eye. *07:16, March 11, 2017 (diff | hist) . . (+31)‎ . . N Talk:Meta Knight VS Sephiroth/@comment-Metal Mario875-20170116005408/@comment-BangJang96-20170311171648 ‎ (Created page "GalacticAttorney is-")(top) But just as he could finish reading it, his phone shut down. "Oh mah goodness." Bang said as he looked up in realization, that he knew something the others didn't. Meanwhile, Hipper finally shed a tear in his eye, and a chair was whacked over his head. "Make no mistake tomorrow, you ignorant fool." said Foote. "Strike 1 has crept up behind you. "So now I get ''strikes?!?!?" ''Hipper said, while panting. "The next strike won't bring any hopes up. Another one after that, and have fun in ''hell." ''he said with a smug look on his face. Corpsey, Fazzy, Clockworkz, and Ghoster were all snickering. Corpsey pushed Hipper out the door, and Hipper fell, and leaned on Lion, crying in bloody tears. "There there, buddy. Its over," he said silently. "I-I didn't mean t-too t-the thing I-I-I did." said Hipper. "They aren't you're fault," he whispered. "You're not what they think they are. Not to us." Char looked at every scar, every hinch of blood, every broken bone or tooth, that was present on Hipper. He patted Hipper on the shoulder, and went back to sit down. "BangJang96, please enter the examination room for inspections," said Fazzy, but without sympathy in the tone of his voice. BangJang walked in the room, and sat down. Fear was embodying him, as he knew what they would see in his contributions. "Now, lets begin with you're inspections," said Foote as he raised his eyebrows, as the word "inspections" came out of his mouth. Ghoster pulled up the list of his contributions. Contribution after contribution, Foote looked through each one, and muttered a word after inspecting each & everyone. Bang couldn't tell if he was impressed, or unsurprisingly disappointed. As Bang saw the next look on his face, his lips quivered, and his legs were shaking. "Ghoster, scroll up a little bit," Foote said as he moved his finger up slowly. Ghoster did what he was told, and scrolled up. Foote pointed at the contribution, and Ghoster read it. "According to all known laws of aviation... " Bang sighed in relief. "there is no way a bee-" As Bang listened, he soon realized he was gonna be in examination, all night long. should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little. Barry! Breakfast is ready! Ooming! Hang on a second. Hello? - Barry? - Adam? - Oan you believe this is happening? - I can't. I'll pick you up. Looking sharp. Use the stairs. Your father paid good money for those. Sorry. I'm excited. Here's the graduate. We're very proud of you, son. A perfect report card, all B's. Very proud. Ma! I got a thing going here. - You got lint on your fuzz. - Ow! That's me! - Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000. - Bye! Barry, I told you, stop flying in the house! - Hey, Adam. - Hey, Barry. - Is that fuzz gel? - A little. Special day, graduation. Never thought I'd make it. Three days grade school, three days high school. Those were awkward. Three days college. I'm glad I took a day and hitchhiked around the hive. You did come back different. - Hi, Barry. - Artie, growing a mustache? Looks good. - Hear about Frankie? - Yeah. - You going to the funeral? - No, I'm not going. Everybody knows, sting someone, you die. Don't waste it on a squirrel. Such a hothead. I guess he could have just gotten out of the way. I love this incorporating an amusement park into our day. That's why we don't need vacations. Boy, quite a bit of pomp... under the circumstances. - Well, Adam, today we are men. - We are! - Bee-men. - Amen! Hallelujah! Students, faculty, distinguished bees, please welcome Dean Buzzwell. Welcome, New Hive Oity graduating class of... ...9:15. That concludes our ceremonies. And begins your career at Honex Industries! Will we pick ourjob today? I heard it's just orientation. Heads up! Here we go. Keep your hands and antennas inside the tram at all times. - Wonder what it'll be like? - A little scary. Welcome to Honex, a division of Honesco and a part of the Hexagon Group. This is it! Wow. Wow. We know that you, as a bee, have worked your whole life to get to the point where you can work for your whole life. Honey begins when our valiant Pollen Jocks bring the nectar to the hive. Our top-secret formula is automatically color-corrected, scent-adjusted and bubble-contoured into this soothing sweet syrup with its distinctive golden glow you know as... Honey! - That girl was hot. - She's my cousin! - She is? - Yes, we're all cousins. - Right. You're right. - At Honex, we constantly strive to improve every aspect of bee existence. These bees are stress-testing a new helmet technology. - What do you think he makes? - Not enough. Here we have our latest advancement, the Krelman. - What does that do? - Oatches that little strand of honey that hangs after you pour it. Saves us millions. Oan anyone work on the Krelman? Of course. Most bee jobs are small ones. But bees know that every small job, if it's done well, means a lot. But choose carefully because you'll stay in the job you pick for the rest of your life. The same job the rest of your life? I didn't know that. What's the difference? You'll be happy to know that bees, as a species, haven't had one day off in 27 million years. So you'll just work us to death? We'll sure try. Wow! That blew my mind! "What's the difference?" How can you say that? One job forever? That's an insane choice to have to make. I'm relieved. Now we only have to make one decision in life. But, Adam, how could they never have told us that? Why would you question anything? We're bees. We're the most perfectly functioning society on Earth. You ever think maybe things work a little too well here? Like what? Give me one example. I don't know. But you know what I'm talking about. Please clear the gate. Royal Nectar Force on approach. Wait a second. Oheck it out. - Hey, those are Pollen Jocks! - Wow. I've never seen them this close. They know what it's like outside the hive. Yeah, but some don't come back. - Hey, Jocks! - Hi, Jocks! You guys did great! You're monsters! You're sky freaks! I love it! I love it! - I wonder where they were. - I don't know. Their day's not planned. Outside the hive, flying who knows where, doing who knows what. You can'tjust decide to be a Pollen Jock. You have to be bred for that. Right. Look. That's more pollen than you and I will see in a lifetime. It's just a status symbol. Bees make too much of it. Perhaps. Unless you're wearing it and the ladies see you wearing it. Those ladies? Aren't they our cousins too? Distant. Distant. Look at these two. - Oouple of Hive Harrys. - Let's have fun with them. It must be dangerous being a Pollen Jock. Yeah. Once a bear pinned me against a mushroom! He had a paw on my throat, and with the other, he was slapping me! - Oh, my! - I never thought I'd knock him out. What were you doing during this? Trying to alert the authorities. I can autograph that. A little gusty out there today, wasn't it, comrades? Yeah. Gusty. We're hitting a sunflower patch six miles from here tomorrow. - Six miles, huh? - Barry! A puddle jump for us, but maybe you're not up for it. - Maybe I am. - You are not! We're going 0900 at J-Gate. What do you think, buzzy-boy? Are you bee enough? I might be. It all depends on what 0900 means. Hey, Honex! Dad, you surprised me. You decide what you're interested in? - Well, there's a lot of choices. - But you only get one. Do you ever get bored doing the same job every day? Son, let me tell you about stirring. You grab that stick, and you just move it around, and you stir it around. You get yourself into a rhythm. It's a beautiful thing. You know, Dad, the more I think about it, maybe the honey field just isn't right for me. You were thinking of what, making balloon animals? That's a bad job for a guy with a stinger. Janet, your son's not sure he wants to go into honey! - Barry, you are so funny sometimes. - I'm not trying to be funny. You're not funny! You're going into honey. Our son, the stirrer! - You're gonna be a stirrer? - No one's listening to me! Wait till you see the sticks I have. I could say anything right now. I'm gonna get an ant tattoo! Let's open some honey and celebrate! Maybe I'll pierce my thorax. Shave my antennae. Shack up with a grasshopper. Get a gold tooth and call everybody "dawg"! I'm so proud. - We're starting work today! - Today's the day. Oome on! All the good jobs will be gone. Yeah, right. Pollen counting, stunt bee, pouring, stirrer, front desk, hair removal... - Is it still available? - Hang on. Two left! One of them's yours! Oongratulations! Step to the side. - What'd you get? - Picking crud out. Stellar! Wow! Oouple of newbies? Yes, sir! Our first day! We are ready! Make your choice. - You want to go first? - No, you go. Oh, my. What's available? Restroom attendant's open, not for the reason you think. - Any chance of getting the Krelman? - Sure, you're on. I'm sorry, the Krelman just closed out. Wax monkey's always open. The Krelman opened up again. What happened? A bee died. Makes an opening. See? He's dead. Another dead one. Deady. Deadified. Two more dead. Dead from the neck up. Dead from the neck down. That's life! Oh, this is so hard! Heating, cooling, stunt bee, pourer, stirrer, humming, inspector number seven, lint coordinator, stripe supervisor, mite wrangler. Barry, what do you think I should... Barry? Barry! All right, we've got the sunflower patch in quadrant nine... What happened to you? Where are you? - I'm going out. - Out? Out where? - Out there. - Oh, no! I have to, before I go to work for the rest of my life. You're gonna die! You're crazy! Hello? Another call coming in. If anyone's feeling brave, there's a Korean deli on 83rd that gets their roses today. Hey, guys. - Look at that. - Isn't that the kid we saw yesterday? Hold it, son, flight deck's restricted. It's OK, Lou. We're gonna take him u- At this point in time, Bang was half-asleep, and collapsed. But just before he could hit the ground, an iron finger lifted up his chin, and scratched the bottom of it, leaving a nasty scar. "Not only did you make an off-topic comment, but you put it on a RESTORED PAGE, THAT WAS DELETED!" said Foote furiously. "Jimmy Rex was a light in our eyes, though. Someone we could look up too. A wonderful creation, created by someone who you ''exiled, ''and nearly kiled. And you replace him with you're bs OC?" Foote looked away, and said, "There has been too much questions about what should be, and what SHOULDN'T be. No strike will be given, but this is a high offense. Do not continue, at all costs. Do I make myself... ''clear..?" Bang starred into the cold eyes, of the high ruler, and then out of the corner of his left eye, he saw Fazzy flipping him off, and saw his eye colors change. He then felt a little bit of pain on his left eye. He looked at him, with question. In just the amount of time I am writing this, Bang looked deeply into each eyes, of each ruler. They were all stronger, faster, not smarter in his eyes, deadlier, & harsher then what he remembered were once the fun and loving admins he once knew, who were always there for him. But then he remembered: They're gone. Dead. The tragedy still haunts every corner of his mind. But the one thing that puzzled him about the traits of the rulers were: How did they unlock such powers? And what are they, per say? But he couldn't think for too long. He looked back into the eyes of Foote, and said with no regards at all.... "crystal." As Bang as shoved out the door, his friends looked at him surprised. He barely had any scratches on him, but a little bit of a bruise, on his left eye. "Odd thing is, they didn't even hurt me," Bang said puzzled. "Was it there before?" suggested Lion. "It started when Fazzy gave me his Hillary Clinton death stare. His eyes turned yellow. It might've been him, or just some silly coincidence." "Come on guys, its time we head out." said Ghost, as the rest follwed beside him. "Have you guys ever wondered.." started Bang. "Wondered about what?" asked Char quickly. "Wondered like...how powerful those psychos got?" "Well, *sniff* now I do," said Hipper, while limping, and hanging his head hanging Lion's shoulder. Char looked at Bang, as if Bang was up too something. "Whenever Bang brings something out of the ordinary up, you know hes gonna go on about it for a while..." he said. "Still, though. How did they get that kinda've power?" "I'm with Bang now," said Lion. "They've used these so-called 'powers' long enough, and its already hurt enough of us." "Enough is enough." Category:Blog posts